Happy Birthday!
by YumeMiru15sai
Summary: -"Hello Crossdresser, Happy 4th of July or also known as your birthday , I know I didn't have to give you anything but I decided to give you this small card as a gift from me to you ー Anyways I just want to say Happy Birthday and Thanks for - . My first one-shot . No FLAMERS.


Kon'nichiwa Minna! this is my first One-shot I am new in Fanfiction and please no flamers and I consider some constructive criticism , anyways enjoy ~Rina-chan

Nagi's POV:

"UGHHH!" I said as I came to school. I was being chased by a ton of fangirls who want to give their gifts to me because it was my birthday. Yes today July 4 is my birthday I am now officially 15 years old! YES!

"NAGI-SAMA! KYAAAA~ ACCEPT MY B-DAY GIFT!" oh crap not another fangirl? I swear these girls are getting crazier by the minute.

"Rhythm Chara Change!" I shouted at rhythm who was busy looking at the soccer players playing soccer.

"Uhh What was that Nagi?" Rhythm asked after watching the soccer match.

"I said Chara Change!"

"Why?" Rhythm asked looking confused.

"It's because of them!" I shouted at Rhythm while pointing the fangirls running towards me with their gifts .

"Oh Okay! Now I could see why you want to Character change with me" Rhythm said.

Then suddenly I started running faster until I arrived in the Royal Garden. After undoing my Chara change I greeted everyone.

"Ohayo Minna!"

"Nagihiko what happened to you ? you look very tired" Amu said while giving me a glass of water.

"I was being chased by a ton of annoying fangirls" I said while accepting the glass of water. After I drank the water I saw a lot of fangirls outside the Royal Garden .

"Oh my"

Rima's Pov:

I was going to the Royal Garden but to be blocked by Nagi Fangirls, great.

"Stay Away from the Royal Garden" one fangirl said to me

"FYI ,I am a guardian and I we have a special meeting" I said to the Annoying Fangirl

"I don't care , As long as you don't get to Nagi-sama first!" Saaya said to me.

"Number 1 you made no sense and number 2 what do you mean get to him first?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh Rima we all know that Rimahiko fluff thing and we all know that Sayahiko is waay better than that" one fangirl said to me, then I noticed all the Purple-head's fangirls was mostly Saaya and her posy.

I suddenly reached my phone and called the only person who could really help me.

Nagi's Pov:

_*Ring Ring_

I reached my pocket and pulled out my phone."Hello?"

"Purple-head it's me Rima help me I can't get in the Royal Garden"

"Oh hi Rima-chan, Why are you suddenly asking for my help and not amu or yaya's?" I asked while smirking

"I know you are smirking crossdresser and because number 1 Saaya will just start a cat fight with amu and Yaya can't stop Saaya with her babyish character" Rima said through the phone.

"You do have a point, I'll help you while I distract them get in immediately" I said.

"Thank you Purple-head" , I shut off my phone and walked towards the door.

"Nagi where are you going?" Amu asked.

"I am just going to get Rima-chan inside the Royal Garden fangirls are blocking the entrance" I said while opening the door.

Rima's Pov:

"KYAAA~!" I heard girls screaming to see Nagihiko outside the Royal Garden.

He made a signal so I could go in already, but before I went inside I slipped something into his pocket and smiled.

Nagi's Pov:

After I came home from school I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling for awhile, then I decided to change my clothes as I removed my blazer a small card fell out. I picked the card up and read it.

"Hello Crossdresser,

Happy 4th of July or also known as your birthday , I know I didn't have to give you anything but I decided to give you this small card as a gift from me to you ー(゜゜) Anyways I just want to say Happy Birthday and Thanks for "helping" me awhile ago (｀・ω・´) I really Appreciate it :" And Sorry because I could only give you this card as a gift cuz I don't have money to buy a skirt for NADESHIKO ;D Anyways HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY NAGIHIKO - Rima 3

I smiled and said to myself " This is the best card I could ever receive".

RINA: OMG! I has finished my first one-shot , Anyways Happy Birthday Nagihiko :DD


End file.
